Where Are We
by Jessie9095
Summary: The agents wake up on a stranded island with no recollection on how they got there, but all they know that they have to get back to Club Penguin before something go wrong. They go on an adventure to figure out this mystery, while back in Club Penguin, something interesting is going on. Well... not really. But who's behind this and why?
1. Wherever We Are

**Hello People who are currently reading my story. It's Jessie9095 and I'm back with a new story. I hope you would enjoy it and well... here's the story. **

* * *

**(Jade Cam)**

It all started out as a normal day of Club Penguin. Many Penguins reported to school bright and earlier except one penguin and his name was Jade.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Jade rolled over at his bed to check what time it was and his nearly popped out of his head when he saw the time.

"You got to be kidding me," he almost shouted. "It's already 7:50!? School starts at 8!"

Jade ran down the stairs of his igloos and got dressed. He stormed out of his house with a breakfast bowl in his hand. He ate his cereal on his way to school.

"Wait a minute," Jade muttered to himself. "Why am I going to school so early? It is only… 7:59."

So, Jade took a leisurely walk to Club Penguin University while eating his bowl of cereal.

By the time he got to homeroom, the late bell just rung.

"Ooh! You're late," shouted Tappat, a fellow classmate.

"No. I'm not!"

Jade looked around the room and he saw something that he found extremely surprising since it could only happen once every million years.

"Hey John," he shouted.

"What?"

"Is Lake Blue, Jessie, and Mewcat in today?"

"Nope. I found that surprising when I walked in this morning. The only time that would ever happen is that if the iceberg tipped."

"You think the iceberg tipped over?"

"Well, we're all going to check it out today, right Travis."

"Yup," responded Travis.

_"__Well,"_ thought Jade. _"This, for once, would be a peaceful day of school. Wait a minute!"_

Jade reached up to touch his hair.

"Guys! I forgot to put on hair-gel!"

* * *

**Where are Lake Blue, Jessie and Mewcat...**

_"__Ugg? What happened,"_ wondered Jessie as she began to wake up. (Yup, It's the Jessie cam.J)

She got up and looked at her surroundings. All she saw was a couple of palm trees, the waves crashing down on the shores and lot and lots of sand. There were also several Hermit crabs passing by.

"Where am I," she muttered to herself. "And how did I even get here?"

She began to walk around the island, hoping to find out where she is. While she was walking, she kicked the shells around her feet to keep her entertained.

"Is anyone here," she called out, but sadly no one responded. "Hello?"

She continued walking around the island, when suddenly, she tripped. She got up and looked at the object that she tripped over and it was her best friend Lake Blue lying on the ground.

She knelt down beside her and began poking her, hoping to wake her up.

"Hello? You awake," she asked as she continued poking Lake Blue.

"I am now," she groaned turning to face Jessie. She looked around at her surroundings.

"Where are we?" (ß Title reference! :D)

"I would tell you if I knew," responded Jessie. "Let's check if anyone else is here."

The two of them walked around the island until they found their fellow agents lying on the ground.

"Hey! Look! It's Mewcat, Rookie, Gary, Dot and Jet Pack Guy," said Jessie as they two of them ran up to them.

"I guess we should wake them up," said Lake Blue.

"Alright," shrugged Jessie while getting a bucket of salt water to splash on them.

* * *

**Back to the Jade Cam**

"This is so hard," groaned Jade. "Why do we have to do this!? I don't like math at all. Functions are complicated. Why can't we use the quadratic formula for everything?!"

"Dude, you know we have graphing calculator right," responded John. "It can do all our work for us!"

"Yeah, but math is so-," began Jade before the bell cut him off to dismiss them to lunch.

"Yay! It's finally lunch," shouted Travis who despised math as much as Jade did.

When they got to lunch, Jade looked through his backpack and took out his sandwich.

"Wait a minute," he muttered to himself. "Something is wrong."

He looked back into his backpack and found that his hairgel is missing.

"Alright! Who took my hair-gel," he cried receiving attention from his classmates

"Greenbat took it," accused Tappat. "After all, he is only 12. He doesn't know any better.

"I'm not twelve," argued Greenbat.

While the two of them bickered, Jade saw that his hair-gel was in his backpack the entire time.

"Oh. Nevermind guys. It was in my backpack," he shrugged.

He took out his hair-gel, squirted it out and applied some to his hair.

"Um… Jade," asked Greenbat. "Is hairgel suppose to be green?"

"What are you talking abou-," said Jade before looking at his flippers which were covered in green slime which is not all over his hair.

"AAHHH!"

* * *

**Let's go back to Jessie and Lake Blue shall we?**

"HEY! Who threw that bucket of water at us," shouted Mewcat when she woke up along with Gary, Jet Pack Guy, Dot and Rookie.

"Umm… Lake Blue did," accused Jessie.

"Hey! I didn't do that," replied Lake Blue.

"Anyway, forget about that," said Dot. "Do any of you know where we are?"

"You guys took me to a surprise vacation," said Rookie gleefully. "Finally! It's vacation time!"

"Sorry to burst your little bubble there, Rookie, but we didn't take a surprise vacation. After the EPF's job never stops," said Jet Pack Guy.

"Gary can you figure out where we are," asked Lake Blue.

"I would, if I had anything to track it. I don't have any gadgets on me," shrugged Gary.

"Aren't we suppose to be prepared for anything thrown at us," asked Jessie.

"Yeah, but apparently we aren't now," said Dot.

"By the way, how did we even get here," asked Mewcat.

"Well…," began Jet Pack Guy before stopping. "I don't know."

"Do any of you know how we got there?"

The agents just shook their heads.

"Well, this is great. We don't know where we are and how we got here. That's fantastic," said Jessie.

"No it isn't," said Rookie. "It's terrible! We have no food!"

"So, what do we do now?"

* * *

**So exactly, what do we do now?  
How did the agents get there? How come they don't remember? Is it because we have terrible memory?  
What happened to Jade's hair-gel?  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for another one :)**


	2. Emphasisicly!

**Hi Everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating, these past couple week/days have been busy since in school we're taking the science practical exam and then in two weeks in the math regents and you get the gist of it. It's just a lot of stuff. **

**So to recap: The Agents are stuck on a stranded island with no recollection on how they got there and they have no way to get off. Back in Club Penguin, Jade is experiencing challenges on his own. **

**So... to the story.**

* * *

"Umm… I don't know," said Jet Pack Guy as he took a seat on the sand.

"Do you think there is anyone else on here," asked Lake Blue.

"Wait! Why can't we use our spy phone to find out where we are," asked Mewcat.

"We could do that," began Gary. "Only if we had Wifi."

"Wait a minute," began Jessie. "There is wifi on this island. See, look!"

Jessie held her spy phone for everyone to see and they saw that there was a wifi signal coming from the island.

"Oh, yeah. That's mine," said Rookie.

"It's locked," said Dot while she looked at her spy phone. "What's your password?"

"Well, you see," began Rookie. "I forgot. I think it went something like Q-U, and some other stuff." (This scene happened in reality. We were on a school bus and how is there wifi on the school bus?)

"Well, that's great," said Mewcat. "Without the wifi, we can't even teleport of this island or even find out where we are!"

"So come on let's find a fo-," began Gary before he got interrupted by some shouting in the far away distance.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE WE ARE," yelled a tremendously loud voice.

"I wonder who's that," asked Lake Blue obviously knowing that, that voice belongs to the one and only…

"What do you mean that YOU DON"T KNOW HOW WE GOT HERE," shouted Herbert as he came into the view of the agents.

"Herbert," shouted Jet Pack Guy. "Can you stop screaming!?" (But maybe if he keeps screaming someone can find us and rescue us and leave him on the island)

"Wait! Do you penguins know where we are," asked Herbert abruptly.

"No," responded Mewcat.

"Click Clickety KA Clack," asked Klutzy. (Translation: Do you know how you got here?)

"No, I guess we all have a minor case of amnesia," stated Gary. "What's the last thing you remember everyone?" (Minor case?)

"Um…," began Herbert. "Well, I don't know."

* * *

**Let's see how things are going in the world of Club Penguin. (Activate Jade Cam)**

"I don't understand the concept of why they make us eat lunch so late," shouted Jade waving his flippers in the air.

"Well," began Travis as he took a bite out of his sandwich. "We always find a way around that because we are so smart."

_"That is true,"_ thought Jade. _"After all, we always eat in class while the teacher isn't looking."_

Soon, the bell rang to dismiss them from lunch, where they were all disappointed and they all waddled towards ELA, their next class.

"I don't want to go to ELA," groaned Sesian. "We have to write an essay!"

"But didn't the teacher mention that we're writing it as a class," asked John.

"Oh… yeah she did mention that," realized Travis.

They all reached ELA and took their seats. Their teacher made a couple of announcements which Jade kind of not listened to. All he heard was something regarding a test and something about the cafeteria.

"I have one more announcement to make," began their English teacher. "Your math teacher blah blah blah blah blah retest, so blah blah blah blah blah two periods with you on blah blah blah blah blah blah test."

"WHAT," shouted the whole class clearly upset, for the fact that they don't want to take a test.

"Jade, why did you have to bomb the math test," shouted Tappat who was on the other side of the room.

"Huh? What," asked Jade who was completely oblivious to the events occurring around him.

Soon, the work period in class began where they had to write an argumentative essay as a class…

"This is so boring," thought Jade. "I'll just go to…"

* * *

**2 Periods later…**

"Jade wake up," said a voice.

"Huh? What," asked Jade groggily.

"You fell asleep," responded John.

"I did?"

"Yeah and you miss the whole entire lesson."

"Was it important?"

"Nah."

"Okay then. Hey John, you want to come with me to the pet shop!? I'm finally going to get a pet!"

"Well, it's about time. I thought you'll be forever alone. Just curious," began John. "Do you even know how to take care of a puffle?"

"Of course I do," said Jade. "I think."

"Well," began Travis as he walked over to them. "This emphasisicly portrays that Jade clearly doesn't know how to take care of a puffle."

"Well, joke's on you I don't know what emphasisicly means!" (Emphasisicly... look for the definition at the bottom)

* * *

**Let's go back to the penguins on the island, shall we?**

"Great, we don't remember how we got here and where is this island," shouted Mewcat.

"Let's figure that all out later because right now, it's getting late and we need to find shelter and get some food," declared Lake Blue.

"Well, I am pretty hungry," agreed Herbert.

"Already on it," saluted Rookie as he threw a fishing line into the ocean beside them.

"Wait, where did you get that fishing rod," asked Herbert, clearly confused.

"Alright. According to my calculations, since the sun is setting westward, we must be on the west side of the island," said Gary. "I suggest we should go east so we can feel the morning heat."

"But that's so far," groaned Herbert.

"Click! Click Clickety Ka Clack. Click Clack Click" (Translation: Let's go! You need to exercise anyway. You're too fat)

"That was mean Klutzy," gasped Herbert.

"Gary," began Jet Pack Guy. "I think it'll be better if we started out trek on the island tomorrow since well, it is getting dark."

"I caught something," shouted Rookie as he help up two fish in his flippers. (Is it fish or fishes?)

"Well, there is one problem with that," said Herbert while Jet Pack Guy and Gary began to build a fire. (When did you go get the wood?)

"What," asked Dot.

"I'm a vegetarian! And so is Klutzy," he said while pointing at Klutzy.

"Click Clickety Klack!" (Translation: I never said that!)

"Well, you eat seaweed pizza with me, so you must be vegetarian!"

"Click" (Translation: But I'm not!)

"Hey! Can you two stop your bickering and help collect some firewood," shouted Jet Pack Guy.

"And Herbert," began Mewcat. "Why don't you search for some berries or something like that to eat?"

"Alright," sulked Herbert. "I hope the berries I find aren't poisonous."

"Hey! Guys," shouted Rookie. "Look what I found."

"What is that," asked Jet Pack Guy as he saw Rookie holding up a sheet of paper.

"It looks like a receipt," said Lake Blue.

"Let me see that," said Gary as he took the paper out of Rookie's hand. "Hmm… it is a receipt."

"What is it for?"

"It's a receipt for an unlimited source of hair-gel…"

* * *

**Hmm... a receipt for an unlimited source of hair-gel... That's a weird thing to find on a stranded island  
Anyone got any ideas?  
Alright one more thing, the title is called Emphasisicly and that word basically to emphasize more and it was a word that my class came up when we wrote a class essay, so that situation that Jade the penguin slept through, really happened...  
So... Where did the receipt come from... tune in for the next chapter to find out**


	3. A Connection?

**Hi Everyone! It's another new chapter! Yeah, I basically have nothing much to say, other than the fact that i practically wrote this chapter in one day out of boredom... Yeah...**

**So, Previously, the agents discovered that Herbert and Klutzy was also stranded on the same island and while they tried to figure out what is going on, they find a receipt, but not any old receipt, it was a receipt for unlimited hair-gel... Hmm... Meanwhile, back on Club Penguin, Jade and his friends created a new word, emphasisicly. **

**So let's get on with the story, shall we...**

* * *

"This must be a joke," said Jet Pack Guy not believing a single thing that Gary is saying.

"When has Gary made a joke," asked Dot.

"Hmm… let me see," said Rookie, trying to think of a time he caught Gary making a joke.

"True," said Jet Pack Guy as he grabbed the receipt out of Gary's hand to see what was written.

Everyone including Herbert and Klutzy formed a circle around Jet Pack Guy to see the receipt.

"Ugh, it's getting dark here. Does anyone have a flashlight?"

"Well, our spy phones don't work, but the flashlight on it still does," said Mewcat as she turned on the flashlight.

"Alright, let's see what does this say," began Jet Pack Guy.

"Click Click! Clickety Ka Clack." (Translation: I want to see! I can't see!)

"Ha! It's your fault for being short," Herbert retorted back to Klutzy.

_Receipt for__:_  
_Unlimited Supply of Hair-gel … 66,600 payments of 55,000 coins  
Total: A lot of coins  
Thank you for your service…  
For more information contact: 1-800-NOT-A-REAL-NUMBER-DOT-COM_

"Whose receipt is it," asked Jessie.

"Well, there's no name on it," said Lake Blue, while examining the sheet of paper.

"Let's call that number since maybe someone can come and save us," said Rookie.

"Rookie, you are a genius," said Jessie

"I am," asked Rookie.

"He is," responded everyone else.

"Yeah, but the only problem is, that it isn't a real number," shouted Jessie

"Wait a minute, if there's a receipt here, there has to be another person on the island," exclaimed Dot.

* * *

**Hmm… I wonder how Jade and friend's puffle adventures are going… **

"Oh, Jade. You just aren't smart sometimes," said Travis while patting Jade's head.

"Hey! I'm smart! One time I ate a cucumber in math and no one knew about except for John because he was right next to me," Jade said proudly.

"What about that sandwich you ate during Spanish class," asked Tappat, recalling that time when Jade was super hungry that he began eating his lunch in class.

"What sandwich? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Stop lying Jade," commented John.

The bell for homeroom soon rang and the entire class reported to homeroom.

"So, is anyone up for the pizza parlor," asked Sesian.

"Sure, why not," said Greenbat. "I could use an after-school snack."

"Especially for the fact that you only eat bagels for your entire life," snickered Tappat.

"Hey! I had a sandwich today!"

"Sandwich, bagel, they're the same exact thing!"

"Hey! How about we stop by the pet shop along the way," suggested Jade. "All of you did agree to go with me, while I pick out a puffle."

"No we didn't," said the group except for Jade

"Yes you did! I have proof," said Jade as he looked through his backpack and took out a sheet of paper.

"What's that," asked Travis.

"This is a contract that states that the following people will come to the pet shop with me after school on this day or until I find the perfect pet."

"Give me that," said Greenbat as he snatched the 'so-called contract' out of his flippers.

_Contract_

_The contract hereby states that whomever that signs this sheet of paper would officially accompany me (Jade) to the Pet Shop after school until I (which is me) find the perfect pet._

_Signatures:  
__Tappat __  
__Greenbat __  
__Snah__  
__John__  
SESIAN__  
__Travis_

_If any of you happen to break this contract you must pay me 55,000 coins which I doubt you have. (That was suppose to be in fine print)_

"HEY! I don't remember signing this," said Travis.

"Why am I the first person who signed it," complained Tappat.

"Why is it so formal," asked Sesian

"Do I have to go," asked Greenbat. "I have my own puffles to take care of!"

"Why did Snah sign it and how did you get him to sign it," asked John.

"Hey! That's a secret! Plus, he owes me since he's the one that put green slime in my hair-gel," shouted Jade.

"Why can't we do it tomorrow," groaned Sesian.

"You guys all signed this contract," said Jade.

"Well," said John while ripping the contract into shreds. "I don't know what you're talking about.

"My contract," yelled Jade.

"Good job, John," cheered Sesian. "You finally did something right for once!"

"We're freed from Jade's contract! Hey Snah! You don't have to go to the Pet Shop with Jade anymore," shouted Tappat.

But as usual, Snah doesn't respond to Tappat and even if he did, Tappat probably didn't even hear him.

Jade looked at the shreds of his contracts before looking through his backpack once again. Everyone else, noticing what Jade was doing, stopped cheering and was slightly curious.

"Jade you alright," asked Greenbat.

"He's fine. Probably getting more hair-gel," chuckled Travis.

"Oh, I'm fine," smirked Jade. "Because I made of a copy of that contract!"

"What! You got no proof," replied John.

Jade took out a piece of paper out of his backpack which John immediately took out of his flippers.

"This IS a copy of the contract," cried John.

"Well," said Travis, grabbing the contract and ripping it to shreds once again. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I have more," said Jade as he took out another copy of the contract.

"Where do you have the time to make all these contracts?"

"I make time," said Jade.

"So, we can't not go with you," sighed Tappat.

"No, you have to come with me," said Jade proudly.

"Fine," sighed Greenbat. "But I'm bringing my puffle with me."

* * *

**Let's head back to the agents…**

"Yeah! There might be another person with more food," cheered Rookie.

"Yeah, but let's wait until morning, right now we have to eat some food and get some rest before figuring out how did we really get here," said Jet Pack Guy as he began helping Gary cooking the fish that Rookie caught.

"Umm… Where are we supposed to sleep," asked Herbert.

"Where else, on the ground," said Mewcat.

"But it's not going to be comfortable," groaned Herbert.

"Well, Herbert," began Lake Blue as she sat around the fire. "You have to learn to adapt to your environment."

"And then natural selection comes in play and in the end, you might die," concluded Jessie.

"What," asked Herbert, who was slightly scared for his life.

"Nothing," mumbled Jessie as Lake Blue giggled in response, knowing what Jessie had said earlier.

Herbert sighed as he lied down on the sand, placing his head on a rock as a pillow and munched on the berries that he found.

"You know what, Klutzy," he asked Klutzy softly.

"Click," responded Klutzy who was almost falling asleep. (Translation: What?)

"That receipt that we found looks really familiar," said Herbert before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Ooh! Well, that was interesting was it?  
Where has Herbert seen that receipt before?  
When has Jade become smart and made a contract where no one can get out of?  
Any ideas?  
Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out what happens next...**


	4. The End?

**Hi Everyone! It's time for a new chapter! So, just to let people know, I may or may not have a new chapter up quickly, since next week would be extremely busy with the state test (science), regents, high school orientation, prom, spanish oral test and all those other stuff...**

**Anyway, to recap: The agents found a receipt on the island and they basically analyzed it and found that it was basically for a supply of unlimited hair-gel. Back in club penguin, Jade made a contract where none of his friends could get out of, so they are forced to go to the pet shop with him to look for the perfect pet for Jade. **

**Now... to the story...**

* * *

"So… any ideas on how are we suppose to get off this island," asked Jessie.

"Well, since there is a receipt on the island, it's possible that there is another person on here," said Lake Blue.

"Who knows," began Dot. "This might not even be an island. There might be a land-bridge on the other side."

"Herbert's been really quiet for these past few minutes," said Jet Pack Guy as he turned around to find Herbert all curled up sleeping.

"He's asleep," said Rookie. "You want me to wake him up!"

"No, I think we all should get some rest," said Gary.

"Alright then," said Mewcat. "Goodnight, everyone."

* * *

**Let's see how the puffle adventures of Jade and friends doing…**

The school bell to dismiss them out of school finally rang as John, Tappat, Travis, Sesian, Greenbat, and Snah, ran out hoping that they can outrun Jade so they wouldn't have to come with him.

"Did we lose him," panted John as they finally reached the Forest.

"Hey Guys! Wait up," called Jade as he caught up to the six of them. "Wow! You guys really want to help me get a puffle do you?"

"No, we just want to get rid of you," muttered Travis.

"Wait, I'll be right back," said Greenbat. "I was going to walk my puffle."

Greenbat ran all the way to his igloo to take his puffle out, while Jade and friends just waited for him.

"So, what color you think I should get," he asked his friends.

"Maybe you should get a blue one," said Tappat. "After all, you're known as Little Boy Blue since you always where blue."

"Why not just take the puffle quiz thing," suggested John, who clearly did not want to be here any longer.

"I'm back," cried Greenbat with his green puffle hovering after him.

"Greenbat," whispered Sesian. "Why didn't you just stay at home?"

"I would, if I had 55,000 coins to spare," responded Greenbat, recalling the words that were in fine print.

"C'mon guys! Let's go find me a perfect pet," said Jade as the seven of them made their way towards the plaza.

"Can't we get something to eat first," asked Travis as they walked by the Pizza Parlor.

"Nope!"

"Jade, are you sure you know how to take care of a puffle," asked Tappat.

"I'm pretty sure I know how to take care of a puffle," said Jade.

"You know you have to feed it and take care of it and…," continued Tappat before Jade interrupted him.

"Yeah I know! Look even if I don't have the money to buy it food, I can always go to the puffle hotel," he said, gestering to the puffle hotel that they just past.

"Ah! The pet shop! We're finally here," sighed Jade.

"Let's go in already," said Travis. "The sooner we find a puffle for Jade, the sooned we get released from the contract."

"Guys! Wait up, my green puffle just found some coins," cheered Greenbat.

"Just meet us inside," said Sesian as everyone, but Greenbat went into the pet shop.

"You guys think I should get a rainbow puffle or a gold puffle," asked Jade.

"Well, you need a puffle to get them, so I suggest you should get neither of them," commented John.

"Just get the blue puffle! It's the easiest to take care of," groaned Travis.

"Hmm…," pondered Jade before being interrupted by Snah. "What?!"

"Maybe you should try the quiz," suggested Snah.

"Good idea," he said.

* * *

**5 minutes later…**

"Guys! I think I know what color puffle I'm going to get," said Jade.

"What is it," everyone asked excitingly, probably for the fact that they just want to be released from the contract.

"I'm going to get the blue puffle," he said while picking up a nearby blue puffle.

"Finally," cheered John. "What are you going to name it?"

"Hmm… I think I'll call it… Puffle," declared Jade.

"That's a terrible and an uncreative name," commented Travis.

"HEY! I don't go around saying that your name is terrible and uncreative, TRAVIS!"

"I agree, that it's a terrible name," said Tappat.

"I'm here," called Greenbat. "What did I miss?"

"Jade decided to get a blue puffle, but wanted to call it Puffle," recalled Sesian.

"That's a terrible name," said Greenbat.

"See all of us agree," said John.

"Snah never said he disagreed," said Jade. "What do you think, Snah?"

"I think you should call it Black Hole," he suggested.

"See, he likes the name Puffle," said Jade.

"Think of a different name," said Travis.

"Fine," sighed Jade. "What about Little Blue Puffle?"

"How'd you come up with that," asked Tappat.

"Well, you guys always call me Little Boy Blue so I decided that I would call my puffle something similar since it's blue and it's small and it's a puffle… yeah," explained Jade.

"I would criticize it," began Travis "But we're just going to be here a lot longer, so let's go with that."

"Alright, let's go adopt this puffle then," said Greenbat.

"Alright... So, anyone got 400 coins to spare," asked Jade. (*face-flipper*)

* * *

**Let's See how the Agents Are Doing…**

Jessie slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

"Oh, we're still stuck on this island," she mumbled to herself.

She looked at her right to find Lake Blue, asleep.

"Wake up," she said as she poked Lake Blue, repeatedly.

"What do you want," groaned Lake Blue as she sat up.

"Let's wake up the others," suggested Jessie.

"Fine," she said while walking over to Mewcat to wake her up.

Soon, everyone was awake except for the very fat polar bear.

"Herbert, wake up," shouted Jet Pack Guy, which only resulted in Herbert just rolling onto the other side.

"Wake up," shouted the group of agents.

"Maybe we should splash some sea water on him," suggested Dot.

"Hmm…," pondered Lake Blue before Klutzy went up to Herbert and pinched his arm.

"OW," he yelped. "I'm awake! I'm awake!"

"Good, because it's time to explore the rest of this island so we can actually find out where we are," explained Gary.

"We didn't eat any breakfast," complained Rookie.

"I agree with the fool. Haven't you penguins heard that breakfast is the most important meal of the day," asked Herbert.

"Well, what we have in store, might not suit your taste buds," said Jet Pack Guy.

"What is it?"

"Fish?"

"Okay, let's get going," said Herbert. "The sooner we figure out where we are, the sooner I can get away from you penguins."

"I concur, except it's towards you," said Dot.

"Click Clack." (Translation: Let's go)

"But I'm hungry," groaned Rookie trailing behind.

* * *

**10 minutes into walking around the island later…**

"I'm so tired," groaned Herbert who was trailing behind the agents.

"That's why you have to stay fit Herbert," commented Mewcat. "Then you have enough energy to walk half of this island."

"This is bigger than that terrible place you call home," Herbert moaned.

"Click, Clickety Ka Clack Click." (Translation: Technically, Club Penguin is your home too because you also live there.)

"You are lucky that I'm too tired to scold you, Klutzy!"

"Hey guys," shouted Rookie. "I found something!"

"What did you find," asked Lake Blue.

"I found a land-bridge!"

* * *

**This might be the end... :(  
Rookie found a land-bridge, which would probably lead to somewhere where they can all return to Club Penguin  
Well, just for you to know... This isn't the end.  
Just wait for the next chapter, then you'll know what i'll mean.  
Tune in for the next chapter**


	5. The Mystery of the Puffle and Hairgel

**Hi Everyone! It's time for a new chapter! :D So these past couple weeks has been extremely busy. Last Monday was the Science state test, Last Tuesday was the Algebra Regent, Last ****Wednesday... was a normal day, Last Thursday was orientation for high school day and prom (which was a lot of fun) and Last Friday was the Spanish oral proficiency test.**

**This week was just a lot of preparation for the science and Integrated Algebra regents. **

**But after all that, it's time for a new chapter!**

**So to recap what had happened: Jade finally got a puffle, except there was only one problem... he had no money. On the agents side, they found a land-bridge and i left you with a cliffhanger if that was the end and clearly it isn't. **

**So to the rest of the story...**

* * *

"Did you seriously find a land bridge," asked Jet Pack Guy as he rushed towards Rookie.

"YES! I can finally get off of this island," cheered Herbert.

"If there is a land bridge, then technically it's not an island. It's a peninsula at most," corrected Lake Blue.

"Details, details," nodded off Herbert. "Where's the land bridge?"

"Right here," said Rookie.

"I don't see a land bridge," said Mewcat looking around.

"Rookie," sighed Gary, while bending to the ground. "Is this the 'land bridge' you were talking about?"

He held up a toy bridge in a flipper.

"Yup," said Rookie.

"That's not a land bridge Rookie," said Dot.

"Aww… you got me excited for nothing," commented Herbert.

"But it is a bridge on land," said Rookie. "It's a land bridge."

"Yeah, but a land bridge is a bridge made of land," said Jessie.

"Oh…," said Rookie realizing his mistake.

"Click Click click." (Translation: Should we continue on our trek around the island?)

"Yeah, I guess we have to," groaned Herbert. "I'm really hungry right now."

"Let's stop for a lunch break," said Jet Pack Guy.

"Okay, let me get my fishing line," said Rookie as he ran towards the water.

"I guess, we might be stuck on this island for a while," said Jessie.

"Why can't we just find a way out of here," Herbert groaned

* * *

**To the adventures of Jade and friends…**

"Are you serious," groaned Greenbat

"How can you go out and buy a puffle and forget to bring money," asked Travis.

"Says you," retorted Jade. "You're the one that's always borrowing money from Fire-T."

"At least I don't owe him money like someone," he responded while glaring at John.

"Anyway, what are we going to do now," asked John.

"Yeah! At this rate, we can't even leave," complained Tappat.

"Why not everyone just contributes a couple coins until it adds up to 400 coins so Jade can buy his puffle," suggested Greenbat.

"Okay," said Sesian as he fished out 50 coins out of his pocket.

"Well, I'm broke," admitted Travis.

John took out 100 coins out of his backpack and handed it to Jade, while Greenbat took out 50 coins.

"So let me see right now we have… 8 coins right," asked Jade hoping he did his math correctly.

"It's 200," corrected John.

Snah handed 20 coins over to Jade, while Tappat handed him 40 coins.

"Okay, I think everyone contributed, but Travis," declared Jade.

"We still don't have enough," said John. "We need like 140 more coins!"

"Aww…, but I really want to get a puffle," groaned Jade.

"Yeah and we really want to leave," said Travis. "Tappat and I have to rehearse!"

"Rehearse what," asked Sesian.

"We have to sight-read a song! We'll show you," said Travis as he pulled out a sheet of music.

"Ready," asked Tappat. " G, F, C, E, G, C, E, D, C, E, F Sharp, G, G, G, E, D, C,B…"

"All you guys are doing are saying note names," Sesian commented.

"So, what's your point?"

"Nevermind."

"Guys, we're still short coins," shouted Jade.

"Why not just check everyone's backpack," said Travis, while grabbing Jade's backpack flipping it upside down and shaking everything out.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Seeing if you have any coins," responded Travis as books and papers and a bottle of hair-gel fell out of Jade's backpack.

"I'm broke! That's why I-," began Jade before a bunch of coins fell out of his backpack.

"What?! You had money the whole time," shouted Greenbat.

"Calm yourself, it's only like 140 coins. That's still not enough!"

"Jade," asked John. "What's 260 plus 140?"

"Easy, 400. Oh," said Jade realizing the point that John made.

"Let's buy the puffle," said Sesian.

The seven of them paid for the blue puffle while Jade received the official certificate of owning a puffle.

"Yes! I finally own a puffle," cheered Jade.

"Now you should buy some food for it, a bed, some toys," began Tappat, listing a bunch of items.

"Eh, too much work, later."

"GUYS," shouted Greenbat.

"Yeah?"

"WHERE DID MY PUFFLE GO!"

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun… Let's go back to the agents…**

"Well, Herbert," began Mewcat. "We would, if we knew where we were!"

"C'mon," said Jet Pack Guy. "We should continue exploring this island. Plus I need to find something else to eat other than fish all the time."

"Yeah, we're not getting our proper nutrients," added Lake Blue.

"And I'm hungry," complained Rookie.

"You know what," began Herbert. "When we get back to that island of yours-"

"You mean Club Penguin," clicked Klutzy. (Getting lazy to add the clicks and translation)

"Who cares!? Anyway," continued Herbert. "I'm going to start a campaign against global warming!"

"Why are you talking about that all of a sudden," asked Jessie.

"Well, there is nothing else to talk about."

"So, what you're saying is that you really care about Club Penguin," asked Dot, surprised by what Herbert said.

"Of course not! I would never care about that island you… um…," said Herbert before whispering to Klutzy. "What animals are they again?"

"We're penguins," said Gary, unamused.

"Who cares? I don't care. The reason I'm starting it because of this traumatizing experience that I had a while back," said Herbert gazing off into the distance.

"What," asked Rookie while the others just face-flippered, mainly because they didn't want to hear Herbert droning on and on about his life story.

"Well, it all started when I decided to leave the Arctic Circle," began Herbert before being interrupted.

"Hey guys, maybe we can like make a map of this island while we walk around," suggested Lake Blue.

"Good idea," said Jessie taking a piece of paper out of her pocket.

"So let's see," muttered Lake Blue as she began drawing what they explored of the island.

"Excuse me," shouted Herbert. "I was busy telling a Story to a penguin who apparently wants to know about my life! Penguins these days. So disrespectful."

"Says you," retorted Lake Blue.

"Anyway, as I was saying," continued Herbert. "I wanted to leave the Arctic Circle so I got on an iceberg and-"

"We heard this story a million of times already," groaned Dot. "How is this traumatizing!?"

"My iceberg slowly melted and I almost drowned!"

"Well, it's your fault that you can't swim," commented Jessie.

"Hey! That's mean! I'm taking a walk away from all of you RUDE penguins," shouted Herbert before disappearing into the trees.

"Glad that's he's gone," muttered Jet Pack Guy.

"Heard that," Herbert called from a distance.

"Anyway, how big you think this island is," asked Jessie before being interrupted by a highly excited Herbert holding some kind of canister in his paw.

"What now," asked Mewcat.

"Look what I found," said Herbert holding out the canister.

"It's… a bottle of hair-gel?"

* * *

**Ooh! What happened to Greenbat's puffle?  
Why is there a bottle of hair-gel on the island?  
Find out in the next chapter**


	6. The Stolen Puffle

**So, it's finally summer! YAY! So, yesterday was the last day of school and it may be exciting for some people, but not an exciting day for my class. Sure, summer vacation is here and we've all been looking forward for the two months of no school, but no one was looking forward to the day where we leave each other and possibly would never see each other again. **

**So, basically, I'm practically making from this chapter and on, a little homage (Did i use it in the right context) to my class who I've been with for the past 3 years and making the 3 years of middle school the best years of my life. I'm doing this for the fact that some of the characters (Jade, Travis, Snah, John, Greenbat, Tappat, & Sesian) are characters that Lake Blue and I made up that are our classmates penguin counterparts. **

**Now, moving on from all this sentimental business... to recap what had happened: Herbert found a bottle of hairgel on the island that the agents and him were stuck on, while back in Club Penguin, Greenbat lost his puffle..**

* * *

"Why is there a bottle of hair-gel on a stranded island," asked Lake Blue.

"Well, if we knew, we would tell you," said Jet Pack Guy.

"I'm starving," groaned Herbert. "I can't continue eating just berries!"

"Then be a normal polar bear and eat fish," said Jessie pointing to the fish that Gary just put on the fire.

"I don't want to be normal! I'm a vegetarian!"

"You just said you weren't normal," snickered Klutzy.

"Shush!"

"Then," began Rookie as he grabbed a plate behind him. "Would you like some pot stickers?"

"Where did you get that," asked Mewcat.

"From that Chinatown that I built over there," said Rookie as they saw a small little town in the distance.

"How the heck you have time to build that," questioned Dot.

"I don't know," responded Rookie.

Herbert grabbed the plate of pot stickers and analyzed it. He eyed it suspiciously before saying, "Is this vegetarian?"

"Umm…," pondered Rookie. "What does vegetarian mean?"

"Why not try it to find out," asked Jet Pack Guy.

Herbert picked up a pot sticker, stared at it and placed it in his mouth.

"How is it," clicked Klutzy.

"It's actually not ba- BLECH," shouted Herbert before spitting out the pot sticker.

"What's wrong," asked Lake Blue.

"There's meat in here! I'm a vegetarian!"

"Oh, so that's what a vegetarian means," Rookie realized.

"Do you have any water? I need to wash this taste out of my mouth," complained Herbert.

"The ocean is right there," said Jessie directing towards the ocean.

"I'm not going there! I could drown!"

"Guys! Let's just keep walking and keep figuring out how this bottle of hair-gel got on the island," said Jet Pack Guy while beginning to waddle in the direction they were heading.

* * *

**To the mystery of the puffle…**

"WHERE DID MY PUFFLE GO," shouted Greenbat.

"Well," began Travis, as he started to walk away. "Not my problem. I'm going to go now."

"No one is leaving until we are all figuring out what happened to my puffle," demanded Greenbat, as he dragged Travis back to where they were.

"Aww," groaned everyone.

"Can't I go," asked Jade while eating an apple. "I have to go home and take care of my puffle and I want to finish this cherry!"

"Two comments," began John. "One, That's an apple and Two, where did you get that?"

"It is a cherry," replied Jade. "It's just a big cherry."

"C'mon guys! We need to figure out what happened to my puffle!"

"Aren't you suppose to have your puffle on a leash," asked Sesian.

"Yeah," responded Greenbat.

"Then how did it get loose," finished Tappat.

"I don't know, but I have to go," Jade announced again. "I found this stray green puffle hovering outside. Their owner must be a terrible owner for leaving this puffle all by itself."

"Wait a minute," began Greenbat while walking up towards to Jade, analyzing the green puffle. "That's mine!"

"Ooh! Jade's in trouble," chuckled Tappat.

"Hey! I'm never in trouble," retorted Jade. "Except for that time in Spanish, where I didn't do my homework, or that other time where I fell asleep in class or that other time where I called Markus a pelican or that…"

"We get," interrupted Travis. "You get in trouble a lot!"

"That explains why we heard a teacher say that you were mentally disabled," chuckled Tappat.

"Hey! That's mean," yelled Jade.

"Give me my puffle back," demanded Greenbat.

"Well, you see I would, but…," began Jade trying to figure out an excuse. "There's a giant pelican right behind you!"

Everyone turned around while Jade, with his puffle and Greenbat's puffle, ran home and locked himself in his igloo.

"There's no giant pelican," said Sesian before turning around to find Jade gone.

"Well, that means we're done with the contract," said John.

"Alright, see ya Greenbat," said Tappat.

"Good luck with your puffle issue," said Travis.

"Here's some nuclear acid if you need to get Jade back," said Snah as he walked away with the others.

"I'm going to kill him," muttered Greenbat before running after Jade. (But you don't really mean that do you? XD)

* * *

**Back to the agents…**

"Do you think this bottle possibly teleported here," pondered Dot.

"Then if it teleported here, then the penguin who teleported here must be the one who put us here," said Mewcat.

"I'm just wondering, how we even got here without knowing," wondered Jet Pack Guy.

"We were probably knocked out which resulted in us forgetting what happened before that," said Gary.

"NOM NOM NOM NOM NON," chewed Rookie loudly.

"Rookie! Can you please your food more quietly? We're trying to figure out how this hair-gel got here," asked Jessie.

"What kind of person uses hair-gel anyway," asked Herbert. "Only poser-like penguins use them."

"How about you," clicked Klutzy. "I specifically recalled that there was a day where you got a shipment of hair-gel."

"How do you remember that," asked Mewcat suspiciously.

"I don't know," clicked Klutzy. "It must be coming back, but that's all I remember."

"Why would I need hair-gel," asked Herbert. "I'm way to cool for that."

"Well, the only person we know that actually uses hair-gel is Jade," said Lake Blue.

"Yeah, but I thought Jade gave up on hair-gel," said Jessie. "Did he?"

* * *

**Let's see how Jade's doing…**

Jade ran all the way back to his igloo with his puffle and Greenbat's puffle trailing behind him.

"Jade! Get back here," he heard Greenbat shout from a far distance.

He got to the front of his igloo and abruptly opened the door. He let the two puffles in and immediately closed and locked the door. He moved the furniture against the door so Greenbat couldn't get in.

"Finally, I got a puffle," cheered Jade. "Now… where are you going to sleep?"

Suddenly, he heard some banging against his front door.

"Jade, open up this door," shouted Greenbat.

"Umm… sorry, Jade isn't home at this moment," said Jade which stopped the banging.

"Oh, really. Then who is currently talking?"

"Um… it's a recording of my voice," said Jade while from the corner of his eye he saw the puffle going towards his secret cabinet of stuff.

"Hey! Don't get near that thing," shouted Jade as the puffle knocked the cabinet over at Jade.

"It's my secret supply of unlimited hair-gel," he continued as all the hair-gel fell on him.

* * *

**Jade has an unlimited supply of hair-gel?  
I thought he gave up on it...  
Anyone see the little connection yet?  
No... well wait for the next chapter to find out :)**


End file.
